Enough is Enough
by im ur misconception
Summary: Ask b4 putting in any C2s. Reposting back to FFN. The Shikon no Tama is up to playing tricks. Bringing to two most unlikely people together for a meeting... of sorts.
1. Important Notice, Please Read

This notice is important (to me), and I would like it if you, the readers/reviewers, who have taken the time to show interest in the story/transformative work I have posted would as well. Because of what I am addressing, I feel it is important to me as a person, as well as every single person who uses or other such sites.

I have been a user of since 2003, and I was an unregistered user (no account) until 2008. So I have witnessed two purgings of people's stories/transformative works. And in that time, I have been a part of a few communities and forums, which made this site originally more unique, other than being one of the first sites to allow people to post their fictional pieces based on a fandom or genre they liked/loved. In the past few years that have been some issues cropping up that, well, don't belong.

The T.o.S of this site is specific on what is and is not accepted. Have I been a person who has posted something that broke the T.o.S? Yes. Have I (at some point) contributed to the toxicity and drama that happens in Forums, Communities, and the Fandoms? Yes. I own my mistakes and the things that came from them. Enough said, there is no need to dredge that backup.

The message I want to impart/share with all of you is this as it has become a growing problem on this site. And yes, I have taken the time to talk to my fellow Authors, whether in a fandom I am in or not, based on things I have seen/read here and on other places, but not limited to, like Reddit and other such sites. And that is people who think they are anonymous/faceless because they are on/using the internet.

While in some aspects, this is true, it does not give a person/human being/user of the right to be what is referred to as a Troll — thinking that there are no repercussions for them being faceless/anonymous (whether logged into their account or as a guest) and leaving what they "_deem_" as constructive Criticism on a fellow author/user story.

I think a lot of people forget that those who post the stories are consciously aware that by putting their/our works up on the internet on such sights as Fanfiction, Archive of our own, Wattpad ETC, that we are willingly making ourselves vulnerable. We are people with thoughts and feelings, thus receiving a review can be something that can make our day brighter, or completely tear us down and feel depressed or worse.

So let me clarify something. Let's start with something simple - Fanfiction and what it is! Fanfiction is a fictional piece of work, written by a person who is a fan of a specific fandom or genre. Thus they are taking creative liberties of an already existing piece of work and remaking it into something that is unique(ish) and creative to their own imagination and ideas. Whether it is canon or not. Whether it is Alternate Reality (in the canon universe) or Alternate Universe (a different world altogether).

Next would be Constructive Criticism and what that is and is not. Constructive Criticism is a written review by a fellow user/author, that is meant to be polite, and to state/point out if an author has made a mistake in their grammar (IE: Spelling and punctuation) or let the Author know that user/reviewer liked the story. The T.o.S. is very clear on this. It does state (I re-read them all before writing this) that they expect a person who is posting their stories/transformative works to the site to use some sort of Spell Checker, or google the words. Meaning this site does have a certain standard it would ideally like to uphold.

Good Constructive Criticism (whether done in a review or a PM [Private Message]) would let the Author know how you the user/reviewer feels about the story/transformative work you just read. Using words/phrases like "_I noticed_" or "_At this point, I got lost because point "A' didn't seem to connect to point 'B'._" These are acceptable, and show you the user/reviewer are being respectful of the Author's work, as well as implementing things that all humans learn (no matter their culture, ethnicity, or religion) growing up: Manners, Morals, and Common Sense (it isn't a mythical creature people).

Bad Constructive Criticism (hardly done via PM) is where a user/reviewer stated their opinion that is not useful in improving work. Opinions are fine, everyone has them just like armpits and assholes, but they can stink just as badly, and be very hurtful. When a review is left telling an Author that their story is crap (which no one has the right to do that, it is rude), or that they need to change something in "_**THEIR**_" story because _**you**_ the user/reviewer doesn't like it, and doesn't suit **_your_** needs, then it's bad constructive criticism.

By telling an Author they need to change "_**THEIR**_" story/transformative work, you are taking away their right to express themselves. Think about how you would feel if you had such a review? Because those who post things like that don't stop to think about the Author's feelings, or precisely what they could be going through In Real Life. The net leaves us, the users, faceless and anonymous, true. Won't deny it. But by using that, you are not seeing other users as individuals, thus making it okay in you the user/reviewers mind okay to be a troll, say hurtful things which are harassment and bullying.

And on the net, when you bully someone via some form of social media (this site does count as this because of the forums and communities it allows for like-minded individuals to gather) is called Cyberbullying. And no, again, I am not just throwing this out there. I have taken the time in the last two months to do my research both on the net, local libraries in my own state (each state/country has a slightly different take on Cyberbullying laws, look them up it is good to know what your state/country does to those who are found guilty) and talking with Lawyers about this subject.

No, this does not make me an expert, but relatively well versed and armed and ready just in case I catch hell and hate from you, my fellow users, who are reading this and have made it this far. I can attest that for most states in the US if a person is found guilty of Cyberbullying, they can pay a fine up to $5,000USD and have what they say and do monitored on the net or get jail time.

I believe that each person/user has the right to be respected. If you, the user/reviewer, read a story you know you won't like because of a pairing, a character, or the premise of the story, then I will automatically label you as a self-flagellating masochist. You are only upsetting yourself by reading a story with things you know you don't like. And thus think that because you have done so, it gives you the right to act like a savage with no morals, manners, or common sense and rip another person, who is the author of what you read, to shreds to soothe your own ego.

I can honestly say that at one point or another I have told authors' their story wasn't for me after reading a chapter or two to be sure. But never have I told the Author of what I have read that their works are crap, or that they need to change _**"THEIR"**_ work to suit my needs, or that they should go off and kill themselves. Yes, those people exist. One is in the Fairy Tail Fandom (those who are familiar with this person give a nod) who doesn't like a particular character and then proceeds to tell the Author (using deplorable grammar nonetheless) to step in front of a car, or that the Author is a retard (followed by a string of descriptive explicative). And yes, I have had this person, in recent months, leave reviews like that.

When I get reviews like that (I will be candid about this), yes, it hurts, but I take a screenshot of it before deleting (if it is a guest review) and then I block that user from leaving reviews (if they are signed into their account). Then I share it with some of my fellow authors (who all have at one point or another been targeted by this trolling Cyberbully, and we laugh. Because well, it's stupid for us. Again, I label people who read stuff that they know has things they don't like as masochists. And I don't presume to understand or even guess at what is going on in their minds in real life. Maybe they are being bullied IRL and want to take it out on someone, again thinking that they can remain faceless and anonymous, which is a sad fact.

Because there are things called an IP address which this site does track and can be traced back to the user who is abusing others, this leads us to two things that were added to the site years ago: the "Report" button and the "Block" feature. Both were implemented to help maintain and control the website so that the Administrators and Owner were not overrun with claims from the Authors/Users about other Authors/Users. Quite literally, a few years ago, I asked the Admins about these features after a year-long sabbatical from the site due to my health, both physical and mental.

This is what I was told: they felt the users should be mature enough to know the T.o.S and follow them, but if they stumbled across a user who didn't, then they now had the right/power to hit that button on a story that breaks the T.o.S clearly defined rules. And that the Block feature was instigated so that they didn't have to stop with updates, Server maintenance, coding, etc. (all essential and difficult stuff even with degrees, because it is continually changing) to review the complaints about users being trolls, harassing other users and bullying them. Again that leads to Cyberbullying and is a huge no-no.

If a User/Author blocks another User/Author/Reviewer, it doesn't mean that they are weak-willed, need to grow a backbone, or get thicker skin. It just means that they don't want to deal with BS that is being laid at their feet by another person. A person who has no respect or consideration for their fellow human/user of the site. These insults I have listed above have been tossed at me, which means that the person took offense to me not liking them, telling me what I had to change in my story to suit _**thei****r**_ damn needs. Or telling me that if I am to use phrases from another language to study that language and not _**FUCK**_ it up.

I laughed wholeheartedly, and when I need a good laugh, I go back look at that review(Like I said I take screenshots of such reviews to laugh at). I may not speak the Japanese Language, but I have friends who live in Japan that I have asked, as well as work my local Anime Convention and have access to our foreign guests to ask questions. My day was made one year meeting the creators of Naruto and One Piece and getting to sit in a private panel for staff and ask questions with my fellow staffers. A word in another language, depending on the traditional and/or slang use, can have many different meanings. And let's not forget that other cultures outside of the USA have words that are for everyday use, but when in a religious context mean something else — making Language a beautiful thing!

This marks the end of my little rant, for this is what this whole thing is. I refuse to change anything I have stated in this rant because it is _my_ opinion, _my_ thoughts. And I am entitled to them, just like each of you who have taken the time to actually care and read all this.

Sincerely,

Im Ur Misconception

PS - For the record, I have had a death threat given to me back in 2008 when I first started writing fanfiction. The very first story I posted was a fandom that is still going strong today, but is a lot more lenient about the pairings: Yu-Gi-Oh! Back then, I did something taboo: I put an OC (original character) into my story, just for starters. The pairings for my story also weren't one of the three or four that were **"_allowed_"** back then. IE: Yami/Kaiba, Yugi/Kaiba, Yugi/Tea, or the rare pairing, Kaiba/Joey Wheeler(Junichi). The person who delivered the death threat via review was very graphic in how they explained they were going to hack my account, ruin my life, hunt me down and defile me, before leaving me staked out in the middle of whatever backwater, inbred, redneck town I was to be covered in their fecal matter(I was told that they were banned completely and forever from via IP Address). I was scared (Cyberbullying was not a thing at the time, and I had little to no knowledge about hacking). I almost stopped writing, but having two sisters that are lawyers, a grandmother who was the secretary for a District Attorney for ten years, and my family (all who helped me fix this). They gave me support, and I stayed an Author here, sharing my work and growing as a writer. So, it is hilarious to me, as a person who has suffered health problems, severe depression and attempted suicide due to bullies as a young teen, then an abusive husband, that I now find people telling me to get a thicker skin or grow a backbone funny.


	2. Ch 01 Kagome

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or its characters; that right belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. Nor do I own One Piece or its characters; that right belongs to Eiichiro Oda.**

* * *

_"In life, there have always been random occurrences that change the course of a person's) life, for either good or bad."_

Kagome's P.O.V

Panic, that what was filling my every thought. All the who, what, how, and when. As I tore my room apart, desperate to find the Shikon no Tama.

Crying with frustration as I pulled the last of my clothes from a very worn, patched, and threadbare yellow backpack. Not seeing it, I let myself sit hard on the inn's hardwood floor, a small whimper escaping my lips.

I was closing my eyes an image after the image appeared, full of what-ifs over it being found, none of them good. The world had seen enough changes and damage, all caused by that small pink jewel. Hell, I knew that this current world situation was doing to the last time I had _lost_ it.

To boot, a new period now existed, for the protection of the jewel. At least according to the Kami's, because of my incompetence. But the reality of it all was the damned thing was very much sentient, with a mind of its own. Not to mention a mischievous streak. So if it got boring, shit tended to happen that I had no control over. I was just the guardian it chooses, made immortal by the gods so it would stay _pure_.

Not one of my past friends would have guessed, let alone that this world I was now living in was once might earth. But then again, a wish made almost a thousand years ago, by a child no less, on a very bored Shikon no Tama, and turned it into a very warped version of Kevin Costner's Waterworld" swarming with pirate and mystical fruits that give powers. To me, it was ironic since the child was a true innocent.

Letting another growl escape from me, as a cynical smile curve my lips. I let the knowledge that not even the Kami's, all united, could destroy the jewel warm me. They feared it, for the fact that a simple desire to end them and everything could be made hence why it needed an eternal protector, of course, me of all people.

A sense of calm spreading over me, as I felt a slight tug on my soul. Telling me someone had the Shikon no Tama. Latching onto my connection with it, I let my mind follow the link to its location mentally. Only to want to cry rivers. For it was at the palace of Dressrosa, and from the dark aura surrounding it, in the hands of Dressrosa king.

With a whimper, I opened my eyes, stood up with purpose, and haste born of need and desperation. I was not caring who saw, as I vaulted out the second story room window of the inn — letting gravity pull me quickly to the cobbled street below. Only to twist my body at the last possible second, so I landed in a crouched position.

A small smirk was gracing my lips at the shocked gasps and whispers from both the human and toys alike. IN a graceful, fluid motion I was standing, before sprinting down the street towards the castle, that was raised on a giant brick-like platform. Silently willing the Shikon not to become active and make the egotistical King realized it was more than a pretty bauble.

_**TBC!**_


	3. Ch 02 Doflamingo

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or its characters; that right belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. Nor do I own One Piece or its characters; that right belongs to Eiichiro Oda. **

* * *

_"In life, there have always been random occurrences that change the course of a person's) life, for either good or bad."_

Don Doflamingo P.O.V

Looking at the small pink marble, Sugar had given me Two hours prior. I felt as if it was drawing me into it. Because the whole time I'd been holding it, the thing had been unnaturally warm, while pulsating slightly. I was rolling it in my hand as I listened rather boredly to the reports from the heads of each of my family divisions. Silently hoping something might happen to break the monotony of it all. With a sigh, I shifted my gaze from Pica, as he spoke, to the pink marble. I was watching as I glinted in the sunlight streaming in from the large bay window of my private room. It seemed to draw my curiosity more and more.

As my mind began to wander, a loud knocking drew my attention back to the present as I frowned. Tilting my head in the direction of the door, indicating someone should answer it. All the while, I was glaring balefully from behind my sunglasses. Since Pica had been delivering his report, he made his way to the door opening it. Only to step back waving in whoever it was. A look of confusion on his face, making me curious to know what was going on. Only to get my answer a second later when one of the palace guards came in, literally dragging someone before tossing them at my feet.

A jumbled mess of limbs covered in green and white clothes landed at my feet while the guard informed us that he caught the intruder sneaking around the palace courtyard. As if they were looking for something. Feeling my eyebrows jump up on my face as I peered at the man.

Pondering the defenses, I had placed around the palace with my Ito-Ito devil fruits should have alerted me to an intruder. The fact that they hadn't, now had me eyeing the person in front of me, who was now in an upright position and glaring daggers at me with vivid blue eyes, through black bangs.

Feeling a bit surprised by the intensity of the stare, I leaned forward and spoke, "Explain yourself. What were you doing on my property." Keeping my voice level and polite.

I began to roll the marble in my hand again, as it felt like it was steadily growing warmer while maintaining my gaze on the person before me, whose blue eyes shifted from my face to my hand.

When they spoke, a soft feminine voice reached my ears. Leaving me stunned at the words and tone used. "Give it back, it's mine, and you have no right having it."

It wasn't often anyone who spoke back to me. Let alone in a voice that is construed as a thread. But the girl before me was practically oozing barely contained anger at me. Thought her eyes were riveted to what was in my hand, letting me know exactly what she was talking about. A wave of irritation and anger washing over me. The fact that this woman was openly ignoring m and had somehow got through my defenses, to my home's inner sanctum without a problem. Only to make a demand of me, that was a borderline threat. Narrowing my eyes behind my glasses as I clamped my hand shut, cutting off her view of the marble. Quickly I noted her gaze shot back to me. She was telling me that what she demanded was what was in my hand — giving me the upper hand as I let my lips curl into a sardonic smile.

"Do you know whom you're making demands of Miss?" I drawled as I opened my hand, only to start tossing the marble up into the air and catch it deftly over and over again.

Seeing her eyes immediately latch back onto the marble, the moment I opened my hand. Only to go wide as her pupils shrank to mere pinpricks as a mix of panic and fear flitted in their depths. Her lips pressing into a thin line as her throat convulsed as I presumed, swallowed.

The moment she collected herself, she spoke. Again the tone of her voice shocked me, though keeping my face blank. "Oh, yes, I'm well aware of who you are. The egotistical, cocky and smug king of this seemingly peaceful appearing country."

The collective gasp from the others present in the room was a vocalization of my thoughts and feelings. Her words were scathing and mocking, as her blue eyes continued to track the marble in my hand. I was curling my lip into a snarl, the urge to lash out at her and slicing up that pale, heart-shaped face with my devil fruit power raging through me — my own scathing words on the tip of my tongue. Only to choke on them when she suddenly launched herself at me.

Instinctively I brought my other arm up to block her assault and divert her course. Only to see her twist her body, jerking it to the side to avoid my attempt at defense and effectively unbalancing on my chair, as her small framed body collided.

With a grunt, I felt my body tilt to the side, before hitting the carpeted floor with a loud thud. Swiftly righting myself, so I was sitting. I looked at my family members, giving a shake of my head for them to stay. Before turning my head to look for the impertinent girl. She was a few feet off on the other side of the chair, that was now toppled over, I had been sitting in seconds before. Already sitting, her blue eyes scanning the floor. As I realized I didn't have that pink marble in my hand. I was mentally cursing as I slid my gaze over the pink carpet. As I berated myself for the color, until I caught the faint gleam in the sunlight Without checking, I thrust my body forward to get it first. I somehow knew that she, too, was going after it.

As my hand came down over the marble, fingers spread wide, making my hand into a claw. I saw a small, pale, long-fingered hand do the same. Our fingers were somehow threading together as our hand came down over the marble. Looking up, I saw those vivid blue eyes go wide, as a faint pink tint dusted her cheeks, as her small pink lipped mouth formed a perfect little _o_ before a pained _no_ escaped her mouth. Causing me to look down as a flash of white light filled my vision.

_**TBC!**_


	4. Ch 03 Finale

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or its characters; that right belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. Nor do I own One Piece or its character; that right belongs to Eiichiro Oda.**

* * *

_"In life, there have always been random occurrences that change the course of a person's) life, for either good or bad."_

Normal P.O.V.

As the light faded away from the two on the floor, it revealed four small colored objects floating in the air. Each had a face that held a different expression as words rang out, "_**Enough is enough!**_"

The words seemed to echo in the stillness afterward, as the two began to move. Neither removing their hand from over the small pink jewel, as it pulsated with energy beneath their hands. As their heads slowly tilted up to look at the four small figures, before each turning to look around them. Seeing that the world was now various shades of gray, the others in the room frozen in time. Their faces were showing their thoughts clear as day at seeing time being stopped. Blue eyes that had been wide were now narrowed, causing her lashes to create a light shadow on cheeks. Cheeks that were getting paler at what she was seeing. Her bottom lip trembled as it set in a thin line, clearly showing unease and annoyance on her features.

While red sunglasses hid the eyes, his slightly slack jaw and tic under the eye, showed shock and frustration. As his head whipped side to side, having a hard time taking in what he was seeing. His brain not wanting to accept that those he called family was now frozen in various positions. All in a state of shock as they had attempted to get to his side, to help and protect him.

"What are you planning to do?" A whisper broke the silence, drawing all attention back to Kagome.

The four figures slowed their spinning, until they were still in the air, directly in front of her. Slowly the green one with a maternal look for a face came forward. "Miko Kagome, your task is long and hard. One that you have endured for over three millennia on your own. You have kept the jewel pure from any taint, but in that, you have done a job a little too well."

These words cause eyes to go wide, before rapidly blinking as a gasping snort was heard. Attention was drawn back to the blond male, who had raised himself into a partial sitting position. His face an open book, even though the lenses of the sunglasses covered his eyes. It was apparent the shock of what was said was still visibly registered on his face.

Choosing to ignore this, Kagome spoke once more, "What do you mean I have done the job a little too well?" Her voice was dropping a few octaves to sound cold.

The green figure floated back as the red came forward, opening its mouth to speak, only to be cut off by an incredulous male voice, "_**Backup!**_ What the hell is going on here!? There is absolutely no way that this slip of a girl is over three thousand years old."

Once more attention was drawn back to the man, who was now sitting up straight, legs crossed looking nonchalant, if not slightly put off. His arm was still extended, so his hand covered the jewel as well. Fingers were curling slightly, causing veins to pop up on the back of the hand. A delicate snort was heard before a cascade of chiming laughter ensued. The four figures began to swirl again at a fast pace. Their colors of yellow, blue, green, and red blended and blurred for a few seconds before they slowed down to float idly once more above their crossed hands. Only to have the red one come forward again.

"Rudeness isn't something that is tolerated in most cases, Doflamingo. I would suggest you shut your pie hole and be patient." It said its voice sounding brusque and somewhat angry.

There was a collective sigh from the three other figures, as well as Kagome. It was earning a raised eyebrow from Doflamingo, tilting his head to the side, almost as if being patiently benevolent. Another collective sigh came from all that was there in that small space. All eyes stayed attentively on the man who seemed to act as if this was all a form of amusement just for him.

"Ara, it is his nature to act like an arrogant bastard. I mean, he is descended from those overinflated, egotistical Celestial Dragons with a need to take over the whole world. So just quit messing around, show your true selves, and please answer my question. Then explain it to the poor ignorant man." Kagome said, letting her exhaustion show clearly in her voice.

The looks she received were varied, but with a small bob of their little odd-shaped bodies, they began to spin again. This time was rising higher into the air. As their colors once more blended, the space filled with white light. They were drawing both gazes down to the hands that covered the jewel. Only to show that the jewel was rising, and through their flesh until it too floated freely in the air. Then with a sudden burst of bright white light, which faded just as quickly as it came, it revealed four tall figures standing around the two of them. Letting out a breath she wasn't aware that she had been holding, she retracted her hand from his. Her eyes gazed up at the four figures. Two females and two males, their hair was matching the color of each Tama that had been just floating between the two of them. Each of the figures now stared down at the two. Watching them rather intently, each shifted their position to a more relaxed one. Kagome was curling her feet under her, while Doflamingo just stayed as he was, turning his head in a small circle to see them all.

Finally, after a few minutes of complete silence, the woman with blond hair and yellow eyes spoke up. "Aww, Kago, you are always like this. Have you forgotten to be... Never mind... Your still a charming woman, inside and out... And though that man wears glasses, he has noted it."

At her words, Ara, the red-haired and eyed male, spoke up again. "Oh, for pity's sake, Saki. I understand just what you represent, but do focus. To answer your question Miko of the Shikon no Tama, you do your job a little too well because of just how pure you are. Always forgiving, understanding, and at times unbearable kind. Think about what we represent and who we are... Your task, child, is to keep the jewel from becoming _too_ tainted. But if you keep it at one hundred percent pure, then you are now tipping the scales of balance in an unfavorable way."

While the tone was harsh, the words didn't carry the bite, one would think. The look on his face was condescending, yet his eyes held an affectionate gentleness to the dark-haired woman on the floor. She looked a bit sad as she lowered her face, so her blue eyes were no longer visible. Causing her long black hair to flip over her shoulders in an onyx waterfall, obscuring her face from everyone there.

"Uh.. um... Ara, I think you could have said that a bit better, instead of... you know... Making it a very bitter pill to swallow." The male with blue hair and eyes said, stepping forward and bending down and reaching out a pale hand to touch the top of Kagome's head.

At his touch, Kagome lifted her head with a small, tumultuous smile on her lips. "No Nigi Mi Tama, how Ara said it is for the best. I know that I have a thick skull, so blunt and straightforward is the best way to go. Thank you, Ara. Guess that explains why over the last three millennium, you all act up and disappear at random. Then you come back after causing some kind of havoc. I will say the last time you choose a child; we got this age of pirates. Poor Earth hasn't been the same." Her voice rang with amusement, followed by a soft peal of laughter.

Through the whole exchange, the other participant remained silent, listening rather intently and trying his best to put things in order. His mind was rapidly assimilating all that he heard and filing it away — becoming more and more impatient than they were ignoring him completely. When in reality, he wanted to reach out and clock the woman for her scathing, disrespectful nature, and scathing words. Before giving a small hissing sigh and shifting his body. He raised one knee and rested his elbow on it.

"Well, that's all good and nice, but you are in my home. So do explain who you are, what you all are, and how this girl is over three thousand years old! And while you're at it, what the hell you're talking about." Doflamingo said with a sneer, curling his lip.

His words caused silence to envelop them all again, as they each just stared at him. Each was wondering just how arrogant this man could be. A soft cough broke the silence, drawing all gazes to the green-haired and eyed woman. She put on a maternal smile as she sat on the floor between the two, casting her gaze to both. Thought she hardened it in warning when it fell upon Doflamingo.

"I shall do the explaining so all is understood." She said, humming in amused delight before she looked up at her fellow Mi Tama's.

When they just nodded their acceptance, Kusi gave a soft, delighted laugh, lifting a hand to toss her long green hair away from her face. Just as quickly, the smile vanished, showing a solemn, cold, and calculating look in its place. "Let's see... We are the four aspects of the soul, Ara Mi Tama, Saki Mi Tama, Nigi Mi Tama, and me Kusi Mi Tama. Over three thousand years ago, the jewel floating in the air us all, was created by a very talented Miko named Midoriko."

Pausing, Kusi turned her head to Doflamingo, checking his reaction. When he showed nothing but boredom, she took a breath and continued. "While fighting a particularly strong opponent, which at that time was a real demon. She used the last of her life force to rip out her soul, trap the demon with it, and formed it into the small jewel you see before you now. Though doing so came at a price that not even the Kami's could realize. The power of pure evil and pure good in one little bauble caused more chaos than any ever expected."

As she trailed off, the sound of movement made her look to her side. Seeing the young man sitting straight up, elbows resting on his knees, his face changed expressions rapidly before it settled into an almost entirely blank mask, except for the realization that he came to. That the jewel was more than it looked, making her give him a small smile and nod of her head. She raised a hand to keep him from speaking, knowing he had more questions.

Taking a slow and deep breath, Kusi began to speak again. "Fifty years passed by before someone pure enough was born to purify the Shikon no Tama. By then, it's a story, or rather legend was already known. All kinds of people seeking it out, both good and evil, human and demon alike. Small wars had cropped up before it reached her hands. Even then, no one expected what happened next would lead to her death. The supposed eternal sleep of the half-demon that had become her sort of lover, and the jewel being burned with her corpse. This was what the Kami's thought would solve everything, and finally put an end to the chaos the jewel caused."

Choosing to pause, Kusi looked up at the others, who all had serious looks on their faces. They each took a glance at their Miko. Who just stared forward and seemed to have her eyes unfocused, as if she was lost in her thoughts. She is giving everyone a good idea of the pain and grief she still carried from her time back then and leaving more questions in Doflamingo's mind just as the green-haired woman let out a small hum.

"Well, that is what marked the beginning of Miko Kagome's adventures. On her fifteenth birthday, her powers as a Miko, or priestess, both very archaic and forgotten terms in this world, manifested. They were people who were able to heal and purify with their auras and spirits. Meaning they had a direct link to the Kamis. In her case, it was destiny, something you are very familiar with the young man, which came into play. She was born with the Shikon no Tama inside her body. Because she was a truly pure soul, even if she got mad, she could rationalize and be logical. Forgive and forget, love, and care unconditionally. Be kind no matter what. I believe you would call that a bleeding heart nowadays. In her case, it meant a long, long journey that took her five hundred years into the past, and would change the world as they all knew it. While having to pay a heavy price at the end of it all."

As she trailed off, a small choked cough brought Kusi's attention to Kagome, along with everyone else. To see her head hung once more, as her hands came up to brush against her cheeks. Keeping her face turned away, though, it was undeniable that she was crying at the memories of her past. The losses she suffered during what happened in that time.

Taking a few extra seconds, Kusi reached out and laid a hand on the girl's knees, giving them a comforting pat. She began speaking once more, her voice dropping a few octaves as she once more changed gears, going into that full maternal mode. "The cost she paid was to watch those she loved age and die. To end the misery and chaos that the jewel caused was to make a completely selfless wish. But the reality of that situation was, there is no such thing as a completely selfless wish. Even if you do it for someone else, it is still selfish for wanting to make the other person happy. So she was cursed with being our guardian until time itself ends. She is immortal, thanks to us. We belong to her and have become one with her soul. Because she is the only one to keep the jewel from becoming tainted and throwing the world into endless chaos and darkness."

Ending there, Kusi removed her hand from Kagome's knee. She slowly stood up, brushing the front of her white toga off. She retook her place in the circle of four once more. Her green gaze was pointedly looking at Doflamingo, watching, and waiting for his reaction, which was fairly quick at coming, as a slow demonic smile spread across his face. His eyes were appraising the jewel, before looking over at the raven-haired girl.

"Let's see if I got this right. Kagome is immortal thanks to this jewel, but because she is purity personified, she keeps that little marble pure. So if someone like, oh per-say... Blackbeard had it; it would become tainted and a potent source of evil power then. Yet you claimed earlier that she _does her job too well_, meaning that you need a bit of evil to keep it balanced out. Which means it wasn't by chance that Sugar found it and gave it to me. That you all sought me out to taint it." His voice rang out, his dark chuckle coloring it to the point it sent shivers down their spines.

Silence filled the area once more, as everyone but Kagome looked at each other. Eventually, the silence was broken by the blue-haired male, Nigi Mi Tama. "You are correct, but not to g-give you p-power or anything. But rather for Kagome's s-sake. The jewel needs a little bit of taint, that is true. You just holding it with those dark thoughts in your mind, heart, and soul was enough for the next couple hundred years. _But_ it was rather... Uh.. um..."

Nigi trailed off, his face becoming a bit flushed. Kagome looked up, trying to meet his eyes. Which he quickly diverted from her searching gaze, so she had a look at Kusi. Kusi, too looked away, a faint tint of pink on her cheeks before sliding her gaze to Ara, who closed his eyes and shook his head violently. Letting her know in no uncertain terms, he didn't want to say what was left unsaid by Nigi.

Sighing, Kagome looked to Doflamingo. Seeing him looking thoroughly and utterly confused, she slid her gaze to Saki Mi Tama, who was smiling rather happily. Kagome felt uneasiness well up in the pit of her stomach. That smile was something she knew very well, and it never leads to anything good. Rapidly her mind began to function as if she just had a dozen cups of double shot espresso. Just as her mind put the pieces together, her eyes shot open wide, and her mouth went slack.

"Oh yes, you are correct in your line of thinking, Kago. You are so focused on your duty that you do it very well indeed. But you forget to take care of yourself. Using your obligation to close off that amazing heart you have. A heart that yearns to help and love others. Well... I think this is the perfect chance. Before you get a bit crazed, we do not want you to love this corrupted fool. Instead, we're giving you the chance to _help_ someone out and get them to _change_ in that particular way that only you can. If _other_ stuff just so happens along the way, then so be it." Saki said in a sing-song type of voice.

Slowly turning her head and looking away from Saki, she let her blue gaze land on Doflamingo, who was now twitching where he sat. Allowing a grin to dance across her face, that she hadn't had in a long time. Her mind began to think of ways that she could _help_ this egotistical jerk, and have fun. Causing a delightful bubble of laughter to escape her lips as she clapped her hands together, practically vibrating where she sat. A look of abject horror briefly flashed across Doflamingo's face as he watched her reaction.

_**THE END!**_


End file.
